


What We Once Were

by Welsper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Face-Fucking, Large Cock, Large Insertion, M/M, Monsterfucking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Tentacles, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 00:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21485422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “This is what I am, Jack! It’s what I’ve been for a long time now! It’s the path you put me on!"
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	What We Once Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).

“It’s not too late, Reyes!” Jack shouted at the swirling mass of shadows surrounding him. They materialised again, into the form of someone he had once fought side by side with. Now, they raised their guns against each other. Reaper, he called himself now, and Jack could see why. He looked like death himself and maybe it had actually taken him long ago and what he was was nothing but his soul, held together by whatever Moira had done to it.

“We can end this! You can end this!”

“Why, Jack? To go back to playing Overwatch with that damn monkey? Do you miss the glory so bitterly? Who will take the fall for your actions this time? Who will keep the nightmares at bay while you bask in the sun?”

“We had our duties! You accepted them, as I did mine!”

Jack raised his rifle towards Gabriel, who only laughed, a hollow sound devoid of any joy. Once, it had been full of that, of warmth and kindness and a friendship and love neither of them ever took where it could have gone. Maybe things would be different now. Maybe they would be different. It was too late to change the past now, but perhaps Jack could change the present. The future. Saving the world, that was for the young ones now, foolish and kind Winston and his friends and maybe Reinhardt, but still, after all these years, he had clung to a hope that he could save this one person.

“And so I did. Now I have other duties. Talon is a much better place for me to put my talents to use, don’t you think, Jack?”

“Gabriel! Come to your senses, this isn’t you!”

“This _is _what I am, Jack!” Reaper reached up and grabbed his face mask, ripping it off to show Jack what was beneath it. It had gotten worse since Egypt. It was barely even a face any more, a swirling mass of rotten flesh and burning red eyes where Gabriel had once been. He should have listened to Angela all these years ago. He should have turned Moira away.

“It’s what I’ve been for a long time now! It’s the path you put me on, Jack! What did you expect? Who did you think I would become as I kept those hands off yours free from the stain of torture and murder and the blood of those standing in your path, in the way of your vision?”

Jack startled backwards as thick, black smoke rushed towards him, and wrapped around his wrists and ankles. His rifle was torn from him, clattering to the ground uselessly before Reaper kicked it aside.

“Let me show you what I am now, Jack,” Reaper hissed and grabbed Jack by the chin as he was forced to his knees by hands and tendrils alike. The clawed hand on his face trailed down, ripping of his visor and leaving bloody scratches on his cheek before Reaper wrapped it around his throat. Jack gasped out as he squeezed down, cutting off his air.

“Burn it into your soul and your heart, what’s left of it.”

Jack choked, struggling for breath that wouldn’t come, air that wouldn’t fill his lungs. Uselessly, he struggled against the tendrils holding him down with no luck, they only tightened their hold on his limbs. He growled as Gabriel forced clawed fingers between his lips, prying them apart. Surely he didn’t… Jack pulled against his restraints with all his might, but it was no use. Dread rose in him as he saw Reaper unbuckle his pants, tugging free his large cock – if it even was called that any more. It was huge and thick, hanging heavy between his legs. Tendrils swirled around it, some tangible and some more like the ash and smoke surrounding Reaper himself.

Jack almost gagged as the cock was pushed into his mouth, stretching the lips around it so far the corners of his mouth nearly tore.

“How far the two of us have fallen, Jack,” Reaper mused and the finger stroking his cheek was almost a gentle gesture if not for the cock slowly being forced down his throat. Jack moaned around it, his saliva and the pre-come slowly easing the way, making it less difficult for Reaper to fuck his face. He thrust harder and deeper with each snap of his hips, until Jack’s nose was buried in his grey, crumbling skin. The smoke-like tentacles rising from Reaper’s skin held him there in place, snaking around his neck and squeezing it tight. His throat was filled so deeply Jack could feel it bulge out. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the cock pulse in him, Gabriel releasing straight into his throat. It burned and he choked and gasped still as the man finally drew back.

Air filled his lungs, heavy and smelling like ashes, as if Reaper was corrupting the very space he was in. Thick come was dripping down his chin and Gabriel looked down at him with a sneer.

“Looks good on you. I should have done that a long time ago. You were always wasted on Vincent.”

Jack spat at him and Reaper slapped him for it, raking his claws across the side of his face, leaving fresh wounds. Reaper kicked him hard into the chest and that sent Jack doubling backwards. He hissed in pain as Reaper stopped onto his stomach, pinning him to the ground. Jack swallowed thickly as he saw his cock still hard, dripping from the broad slit.

Reaper forced his legs apart, ripping his trousers from him and before Jack could brace himself for it, he felt that thick cock press against his hole, slipping past it and spearing him wide open. It should hurt, and it did and still Jack felt himself harden for this, disgusted with himself and with his body.

Jack groaned in pleasured pain as Reaper pushed himself inside deeper, and he could no longer tell if it was his cock or the tentacles. Maybe it was both, and he felt so incredibly full, stretched so far he thought he would break. But they had made them to last and Jack winced out as he put a hand on his stomach, stretched painfully, distending under his shaking fingers.

“Fuck...” He hissed as Reaper drew back, his dragging his thick cock over his stretched rim, crushing his prostate and Jack came with a shout. Reaper didn’t stop, slamming his hips against Jack’s again and again, driving his cock into him so far Jack could feel it between his ribs.

“You’re going to kill me,” Jack groaned, struggling under the vice grip of that man he had once loved. He wondered if he was still in there or if it was truly only Reaper now.

“We’ll be even then, Jack,” Reaper whispered into his ear and wrapped his hand around Jack’s cock.

“Stop!” He shouted, panic in his voice as he felt the cock in him twitch and swell, growing ever larger inside him. Jack threw his head back, hitting it hard on the dirty ground as he cried out, speared so deeply that he thought Reaper would split him apart. His next thrust drove the air out of Jack’s lungs, his body so tight now the man could only move in him with great effort and strength. Clawed fingers dug into his hips as Reaper shifted between his legs, looking for a better angle. He smirked with that ruin of his mouth as he found it and Jack screamed when he pulled out almost entirely, only to slam back in with one deep thrust. The thick cock in him pushed past his rectum, deeper and deeper inside him until Jack could see the outline of the cock pushing out from between his ribs. There was that laugh again, deep and bitter and full of hatred and pain.

“I wonder if they ever thought the program could be used to make you that great at taking cock,” Reaper mocked him and pulled back, so far only his cockhead remained in Jack. He held there and Jack bit his lips, but could not hold back a whimper, or stop his own hips from moving, trying to impale himself again, chasing that feeling of being stretched so far. He cried out as Reaper slammed back in, setting a rough, brutal pace that shook Jack’s entire body with every thrust. His rough hand on his cock rubbed the skin almost raw, painfully tight around his erection as Reaper stroked him in time with his movements. Every deep thrust rearranged his insides again, and again, stretching around Reaper’s massive cock.

“S-stop,” Jack breathed out as he felt something else on his rim, those smoke tendrils that formed on Reaper’s body sometimes, but it was no use. They pushed inside him all the same, holding him open for Reaper’s cock and slipping deep inside too. Jack felt like he was going to die, and clenched around Reaper painfully tight as he came from being used like a cocksleeve for something that had once been his comrade. Reaper fucked him through the waves of his orgasm, relentlessly, painfully, without mercy. Jack’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Reaper spill himself inside him too, with that burning seed of his.

Darkness washed over him.

When Jack came to, he was alone. There was no trace of Gabriel, or Reaper, or maybe they really were one and the same. Every muscle in his body burned and Jack reached out into a pocket to throw down a biotic field. The light was almost shrill against his eyes after being engulfed by the darkness of the Reaper for so long.

Where Reaper took, that light gave and Jack felt his wounds heal. The light faded and Jack raised himself to his feet with a pained groan. His body still ached, a dull sting now compared to the overpowering sensation when Reaper had taken him.

Maybe Reaper had been right. Maybe it was too late to go back to Overwatch, to answer the call again. What good had Jack done the last time? In the end, he had neither saved the world nor his friend.

Some hero he was.


End file.
